emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Isaac Dingle
|played by = Harvey Brook (2017-2018) Bobby Dunsmuir (2017-) Elias Walker (2018-) }}Isaac Dingle is the son of Cain and Moira Dingle, born unexpectedly in October 2017 without Moira even knowing she was pregnant. Biography 2017-2018: Surprise birth Moira went into labour during a barn fire at Butlers Farm without even realising she was pregnant. A small explosion inside the barn caused crates to fall on Moira which trapped her. Emma Barton didn't believe Moira was in labour and was prepared to leave Moira when Moira blurted out Emma's son Pete was the father of her unborn child. Emma helped Moira escape from the burning barn and assisted in the delivery of Moira's baby boy. After giving birth, Moira haemorrhaged and fell unconscious. When she came around in hospital, Moira was surprised to learn she had given birth but was alarmed to learn unstable Emma had snatched her newborn. Moira let herself out of hospital and went searching for her son. He was eventually found in the church by Vicar Harriet Finch. Once the baby was returned to hospital, Moira admitted to Pete that she was unsure if he was actually the baby's father. A subsequent DNA test proved Pete wasn't the father, Moira's estranged husband Cain Dingle was, although Cain didn't want have anything to do with his son. Moira struggled to bond with the baby and was concerned that he wouldn't stop crying. Dr Cavanagh diagnosed the baby colic but Moira was adamant it was something more serious so she took him to the hospital. Deciding motherhood was too much to bear, she left the baby at the hospital and returned home. When Faith Dingle discovered what Moira had done, she took Moira to the hospital and made up a story to cover Moira's back. Faith also told the nurse that the baby's name was Isaac. Moira continued to struggle to bond with Isaac and palmed him off at any opportunity. Things came to a head after Isaac's christening when distressed Moira crashed her son Adam and his wife Victoria's meeting with an adoption agency and handed Isaac over to them to raise as their own. After a heart-to-heart with his mother Faith, Cain stepped up and became a proper father to Isaac. He promised Moira he'd take care of their son and love him enough for the both of them until she's ready to be his mum. A few weeks later, Cain and Moira took Isaac for a routine check-up where they were told Isaac had a heart murmur. A subsequent scan showed Isaac had a hole in his heart but it would likely heal on its own. Moira eventually began to bond with Isaac after she admitted to Cain that she pushed Emma off the Hotten Viaduct the day she snatched Isaac from the hospital. Looking for a fresh start, Moira planned to take and Isaac and move back home to Glasgow but she ended up reuniting with Cain and Cain moved back to Butlers Farm along with his other son Kyle. See Also *Full list of appearances Category:Emmerdale characters Category:Current characters Category:Dingle family Category:2017 births Category:2017 debuts Category:Residents of Butlers Farm Category:Characters played by different actors